Sweet Melody
by Rose Rosenbauer
Summary: Nunca pensaron que la música los uniría. Edward/Leah. Lemmon


**Disclaimer: **Twiligth, ni sus personajes, son de mi pertenencia. Los creó alguien llamado "Stephanie Meyer", no me cae para nada bien. Lo mío es la trama.

**Summary: **Nunca pensaron que la música los uniría. Edward/Leah.

**Advertencias: **Tal vez un poco de OoC, Limme intento de lemmon.

**Sweet Melody**

Caminó por los pasillos desolados de la mansión Cullen, había aceptado venir con Jacob a visitar a sus noviecita. Ahora se arrepentía, debía quedarse hasta que la familia regresase de caza. _Desgraciado Jacob. _Pensó.

Sus pies descalzos acariciaron el fino piso de mármol. Sus piernas descubiertas daban grandes zancadas, en un precipitado intento de recorrer toda la casa. Su cadera se movía al compás de sus piernas cobrizas, en una danza de vientre totalmente sensual.

Miró, estando a 10 metros de ella, un hermoso piano. De un fino color caoba, un elegante instrumento. Arrastró sus pasos poco femeninos al instrumento, se sentó en la banquilla, vacilando entre tocarlo o no. Al final, pasó sus finos dedos por la madera, deleitándose con la suavidad de la misma.

Empezó a tocar una dulce melodía, aquella que había aprendido en sus clases de piano, sin embargo, la única que había memorizado. _La Estrellita, _algo patético, debía admitirlo. Pero, en aquella época, no había apreciado cosas tan insignificantes, que harían de su vida muy hermosa. Lo lamentaba de verdad.

Sumida en aquella especial composición, no de su pertenencia cabe destacar, no notó el peculiar olor vampiresco de aquel que la espiaba.

Aquel raro chupasangre de cabello color cobre, de ojos topacio líquido y de perlada piel. La mirada a una distancia considerable, apreciaba el cantar de su voz melodiosa y dulce. ¿Quién imaginaría que la _arpía_ de Leah cantase tan hermoso? Pues, él no. Estaba éxtasiado con tan hermosa demostración de la buena música, a pesar de que era una canción que le cantaba a su hija para que fuese a dormir.

Al terminar la canción, Edward aplaudió apasible, esperando a que Leah se sobresaltara. Cuándo ésta lo hizo, él se sentó junto a ella.

-Muy hermoso, cabe destacar.-Dijo con calma, sonriéndole tiernamente, intentando ganar puntos con la chica, para que dejara de odiarlo sin razón.

-Solo me sé esa canción-Confesó la morena, levantándose del banquillo.

-Puedo darte unas clases en mi tiempo libre.-Sugirió el vampiro, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la licántropa.

-No me intera tu oferta.-Sentenció Leah, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la salida del estar.

-Estaré aquí, todos los días, a las 4 de la tarde, si deseas venir-Informó el Cullen, viendo como Leah se iba.

**. . . **

Al día siguiente, Leah sintió especial curiosidad por descubrir si las palabras del vampiro eran reales.

Caminó hasta llegar a casa de Emily. Odiaba tener que ir a ese lugar, pero las reuniones de la manada eran en ese lugar. Entró al ver la puerta abierta, luciendo el pantalón de mezclilla corto, que dejaba al descubierto sus largas piernas morenas. Su franelilla blanca, que dejaba ver su vientre y torso, tan solo cubriéndole el pecho; daba una hermosa vista a su abdomen.

-¡Leah! ¿Qué tipo de ropa es esa?-Exigió Seth una respuesta, enojado por la considerable vista de la piel de su hermana.

-Cierra la boca, Seth...-Calló la loba, ignorando las palabra de reproche de su hermano.-¿Para qué la reunión?

A Sam no le salían las palabras de la boca, tener a Leah tan cerca, con ese tipo de vestimenta, le tapaba por completo el cerebro y era incapaz de razonar. Se despabiló un par de veces y se aseguró de no estar babeando.

-Bueno, en realidad para nada-Admitió Sam, intentando no ver a la aclaramos antes de que llegaras, después te pondremos al corriente.

Leah volteó a mirar a los demás muchachos, Embry aulló, y la miró de forma pervertida, haciendo que su poca paciencia se consumiese. Salió de allí sin siquiera despedirse.

Ya eran un poco más de las 4, vaciló entre ir a la casa del vampiro o no. Pero, al final, decidió ir. Solo para asegurarse de que este haya cumplido su palabra.

Y, efectivamente, estaba allí, esperándola. La sonrisa torcida de la sanguijuela la sacó de sus cabilaciones.

-Sabía que vendrías...-Admitió Edward, sonriéndo victorioso.

-Bueno, parásito, menos charla y más acción...-Dijo Leah, caminando hacia él-¡Enséñame lo que sabes!

Edward movió sus dedos, rozando las teclas. La música no se hizo esperar, empezó a llenar el ambiente con una fina melodía de Beethoven.

-Bien, es: do, re, sol...

**. . . **

Así pasaron lo días. Edward le enseñaba, Leah aprendía rápidamente.

Todos y cada uno de los días practicaban hasta muy adentrada la noche.

Esme más de una vez le preguntó si solo era una relación maestro-alumna, o había algo más. Él omitía las respuestas, ya que no podía mentirle a su madre y prefería obviarlo. Hacía ya unos días que Bella dejó de espiarlos durante las horas.

Seth se preguntaba ¿Qué se traía Leah con Edward? Ella despreciaba a todos, y cada uno, de los vampiros. ¿Porqué ahora se la pasa con uno de ellos? Ya Edward no tenía tiempo para él, lo único que hacía en las tardes era practicar con Leah. Y, de alguna manera, eso lo hacía sentir celoso.

Jacob también se preguntaba lo mismo. De hecho, ¡era todo un acontecimiento!, durante las patrullas de él, quién siempre iba acompañado de Quil o Embry, no hacía más que hablar de eso cómo dos abuelas.

**. . . **

Edward cerraba los ojos, tarareando en su mente la canción que Leah tocaba. Había mejorado mucho, ya incluso se igualaba a él o Rosalie. Ya estaba por terminar la melodía, y él seguía éxtasiado aún.

La música acabó, Leah miró interrogante a Edward, este solo sonrió con dulzura, viéndola de una manera de la cual nunca pensó que la vería.

Sin pensarlo, el vampiro se acercó más a la licántropa. Sus ojos se entrelazaron con la mirada y ambos lo desearon por un momento.

Sus labios se unieron, en un suave danzar. Tan sublime cómo salvaje, tan tierno cómo fiero. Era deseo, era pasión, era lujuria. Los ojos de Edward transmitían eso, transmitían aquel deseo y aquella lujuria que sentía al mirar el cuerpo de Leah.

Ella abrazó el cuello de Edward con sus largos y delgados brazos. Él la cargó en brazos, hasta que su cuerpo reposó en el piano. Sus besos eran fuego, eran fiereza, eran deseo y eran necesidad. Ella necesitaba ser acariciada una vez más, y él necesitaba sentir el calor qué su esposa había perdido hace algún tiempo.

Poco a poco, las prendas fueron desapareciendo. Los cuerpos chocaban entre sí, sintiendo breves golpes eléctricos al rozarse. Sus gemidos eran confundidos con rugidos, sus caricias confundidas con golpes, sus besos con mordiscos.

Él besó sus pechos, ella aruñó su espalda. Edward besaba su cuerpo con impaciencia, Leah se dejaba acariciar con necesidad.

Él entró en ella, y pronto las embestidas no se hicieron esperar. Juntos llegaron al clímax más placentero, tocaron el cielo con las manos y bajaron de nuevo al infierno.

Juntos se vistieron, y se despidieron, sabiendo que esto se repetiría.

Porqué nunca pensaron que la música y la necesidad los uniría.


End file.
